


Blackwick

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ownership, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Slow Build, Training, drinking milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman claims Mercury as his own to use shortly after Mercury kills his father. Emerald is claimed by Cinder that same night after a theft she committed.Now these two must adjust to a new life style, from surviving on the streets to a high class lady like spy. From abused son of an assassin to a high class gentleman assassin these two will transform.





	1. Roman's night

**Author's Note:**

> First were doing the adults starting with Roman then next Chapter we have Cinder, we'll get to the kids soon enough.
> 
> When they call them gem, it means they've found the person they need but all they need is a little clean up and polish like a real gem to shine.

It had been a successful night for Roman, while searching around a small nameless village he found a gem. A young teenager named Mercury Black, he was somewhere between 16-19 in age. He was recently orphaned and disabled from a fight he was in, the details didn't matter but what did was that he was up for the grabbing and Roman took him. Oh what a lovely gem he was indeed, such a shame he was so bruised and cut up. But no matter that would be fixed when they got home.

He currently had the silver haired teen asleep in the back of the car with him and his assistant Neo. He fit easily in the back seat due to missing most of his legs and slept the whole car ride thanks to the heavy medication they gave him at the hospital. The car pulled up to the deluxe mansion that was heavy on security and had plenty if open space. Once Mercury was in he wouldn't be able to leave until otherwise said. The car pulled up to the front door, Neo hoped out first and held the door open, Roman carried his new gem out of the car and up the marble stairs. Neo held the doors open till the arrived at a large oak door. She pulled the heavy door open and let Roman in to the luxury room.

The room had a king sized bed covered in black and red bedding, the floor was a black wood flooring to counter the simple white walls with silver trimming. The room had a balcony and two large windows for natural lighting that had royal purple curtains. Now that he had Mercury he planned to not only to use his new Gem but also to spoil and pamper him as Mercury was a rare rough beauty. He placed said beauty on the bed and stripped him of all his dirty old clothes before tucking him in to his new bed. He gave him a sweet little kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs to burn those old clothes.

With a swift toss into the fireplace they went and already Neo had phoned the tailor Roman used. He was recommended highly by an associate of his named Cinder Fall, he remembered that she also found a gem this fine night. A young girl around the same age as Mercury, perhaps they could arrange a little play date for them once Mercury was settled in of course. 

Time set for the tailor in the morning and he already had the prosthetics made for Mercury and delivered. He knew the boy used a leg based fighting style and would need to adjust to his legs ASAP. But that could wait till after Mercury had rested and healed up.


	2. Cinder's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for Cinder's end of the night.

Cinder was very happy with her recent find on the streets, she glanced over at the gem she found who was sitting quietly eyeing at a few things in the car. The main one being the fruit in front of her. Based on her slender frame and the hungered look in her eyes she probably hadn't eaten in some time but wouldn't say anything. So shy and yet so lethal, her natural beauty helped as well. Her dark red eyes framed by mint green hair and blessed with mocah skin what a find.

Cinder sent a few simple texts and to her main butler to have certain things set in place. The girl needed a bath desperately, judging by the shine in her hair it was due for a good wash and her nails would need a good fix up but that could wait the bath couldn't. She would first eat though so she made sure they would make as much as they could to fill her up. This would also give her a chance to see what her table manners looked like, she would excuse any poor posture or horrific table manners. She looked to the girl and said calmly trying not to alarm her. "We'll be arriving at my home shortly, first you'll be having dinner first thing after that your having a bath then straight to bed."

Emerald gave a quick nod with a weak smile and quietly said. "Yes ma'am." She was thankful that she would get food she was just hoping she wouldn't disappoint Cinder in any way. She knew she was with a high class woman and knew if she messed up she would be either dead or on the streets. It was in her best interest to be compliant and mind herself.

Cinder smiled some and looked to her seeing how she acted, she was still in the rough of showing herself. She was smart and knew not to push her limits, this was a good sign this ment that she could be shaped and cut into what Cinder wanted with only a few issues. She had a memory of Roman having found a gem himself, a boy around Emerald's age an assassin child if she recalled correctly. Perhaps they could set up a little play date for the two when they got settled.

The car arrived at the gates to the luxury mansion, once in Emerald wouldn't be capable of leaving without permission from her higher-ups. The gates had a security guard and two security towers over head as well. After the gate opened the car went in and drove up to the front doors. There was a woman there, she was an older woman with pale skin that almost matched he white hair. Black marks formed on her skin all of which was seen was her hands with some of her arms and her face. When the car stopped at the steps Cinder came out first then Emerald from behind her keeping her eyes on the ground.

Once at the top Emerald was motioned inside a circle and was told to remain still. To which she did and kept her head down, back straight and legs together. "Salem this is the gem I found, her name is Emerald she's still in the rough and will require some work but its namely cosmetic." Cinder said to Salem as she stalked a circle around Emerald looking over every detail. Salem pulled her head up and immediately Emerald darted her gaze away before hearing the gentle voice say. "Your quick to minding your place that's good, but my child it won't be needed. You are no longer a low class citizen, come tomorrow you are to hold your head up and make eye contact with everyone no matter the station. You are to begin training in a few short days, consider this an adjustment period." 

Emerald stuttered and said. "Y yes ma'am I I understand." She looked into the eyes of Salem, such black and red they had been. Yet such kindness in them as the same as Cinder's eyes. Would she to have this?

 

Shortly after the French style doors opened and the three went into the mansion together. They made they're way past such terrifying statues of monsters surrounded in velvet red and gold. The soft clicking sounds on the dark wood flooring as the entered the dining room. The dining set was all black with silver accents all around in simple trim. Salem had retired for the evening giving Emerald a glance and smile before vanishing into the darkness.

Emerald was taken to the table and sat at the head chair, a plate came and it was a simple meal with chicken, brown rice, peas and a roll. But she was happy for it she waited for a sign of approval.

Cinder gave a simple nod and Emerald dug in. The child wasn't terribly bad with her table manners which was a blessing. Her food stayed on the plate and she used a fork so this was a good start. She had bits of food on her face but the child was starving so it would be excused. Her posture was slouchy and sloppy but she was used to keeping herself low and having to fight for her food. This to would change with time but for now helping her adjust was what she needed to do.

Once dinner was done the two went upstairs to a grand bathroom, all white marble with a beautiful night sky in view of the forest on the property. In the center of the room was a large ivory tub filled with water and bubbles. While looking around the room she noticed the room looked more like a deluxe spa. Her view was cut off when a giant crimson folding screen wrapped around her. "Strip out of your clothes and leave them there you won't need them anymore." Cinder said with a little sigh.

Truly Emerald was as innocent as they came. But she did as she was told and stripped out of her clothes and into a simple white towel. "Good now get in the tub the maids will do the rest while I get you a night gown. The tailor will come here tomorrow and you will have a new wardrobe." Cinder said as she settled into a side chair. She watched Emerald from a distance as she was scrubbed and cleaned to perfection. While she watched a night gown was brought in along with a letter from Roman.

She opened the letter and smiled to find a picture and information on the gem he found today. "Mercury Black son of Marcus Black how quaint, oh but the poor dear is damaged the poor dear. We shall have to visit soon then to give our love." She said with such fondness as she thought about the stress dear Roman would have. But he always did like a challenge especially one that could kill him. Her thoughts drifted to the sounds of her gem yawning so sweetly and how she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

They walked to a guest room in the mansion and put Emerald to bed for the night. Thankfully she fell asleep quickly, but this didn't mean Cinder's day was over. She went to her office and sent a letter to Roman about her gem in kind for him. Tomorrow will be a long day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome.


	3. Mercury's interesting Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury wakes up finding himself somewhere he didn't know. It's an interesting day especially when he finally learns why he's here

Mercury had slept until at least four in the afternoon as his body was trying to heal. This made things easier for Roman as the could install his new legs without much of a fuss. When Mercury finally woke up he was very drowsy and couldn't see straight, his head felt heavy and his mouth was dry. He looked over to find what looked like a glass of water, he took the glass in hand and drank the water slowly as the cool liquid cleared his head of it's fog. When the cup was empty he set it down and looked around, what he saw put him in defense mode. This wasn't his home nor was this the hospital he was sent to. This was a palace and he didn't belong here, he took off the covers to quickly put them back on when he realized two things in one glance.

Number one, he was naked as the day he was born in a palace like place with no memory of how he got there.

Number two, a little over half of his legs are now prosthetics and not just any kind but one of the new models. He remembered how he lost his legs but couldn't remember how he got these.

He heard the door opening and decided to hide, nudity be damned he was hiding. He got off the bed and slid under it as quickly and quietly as he could before Roman came in to find an empty bed. He watched as Roman shut and locked the door with a key, damn it now he needed to get the key from this guy. He barely knew how to walk with these new legs let alone fight with them. For now he would have to wait for a chance to strike, he watched as Roman looked around the room opening doors checking in trunks and the bathroom. This felt like it would never end till he saw Roman sit on the bed with a "defeated" sigh before laying down on the bed. Hands near where Mercury's feet would be.

Mercury wasn't sure why but he could swear he felt something touch his ankle, he ignored this and waited calmly as he never knew when his luck would change. Sure enough his hunch on feeling something was correct as suddenly he was pulled backwards from under the bed with a yelp. He was now exposed to the other whom didn't seem all to surprised to find him there. "Well on the hiding I give you a generous six especially with using new legs so not a bad start." Roman stated staring at a very confused Mercury.

He helped Mercury up and on to the bed and into a bath robe, Roman wouldn't say it out loud.... Yet but Mercury did look good naked. He wondered what he would look like after a little touching up. Oh but no time for that he had a schedule to keep and he wasn't letting that get messed up. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of the male with a calm gaze he said. "If your wondering why you are here, it's because my little gem I have claimed you." This made Mercury a bit confused but it all caught up with him at a decent pace so he continued. "With this little claiming I now legally own you and intend to make you more than your family could ever be. I'm going to make you into not only a high stakes assassin but also one of the world's most sought after men in all of the world." 

Mercury was rather floored at this and it scared him at hearing this, especially from years of his father's abuse and pain. He was glad that part of his life was gone. He looked to Roman and said a little scared. "How do you plan to do that? I can barely walk let alone fight, I'm from the sticks and have about as much class as one so doing that is going to be a miracle or it's own." To this Roman merely gave a small chuckle as he stood up and dusted off his crisp white suit. "well kid let's just say I am a miracle worker and I can make it happen but you will need to do your part in this as well. It won't be easy but you'll get there, but we're wasting time you've got measuring to have done so your not stuck in a robe all the time." He said patting him on the head before the knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil there he is." Roman exclaimed as he unlocked and opened the door to let said tailor in. Mercury was still trying to get past what Roman said but quickly found himself being measured by this strange man. Who happened to put his hands near his crotch, this led to him punching the man out of instinct while covering his crotch with his other hand. "Back off pretty boy or I'll snap your neck." He growled while glaring with a deep anger but a deep flush in his cheeks.

Roman bopped Mercury on the head with his cane and said with a firm tone. "No bad gem, you don't go punching people unless told to." Of which he added a few more. "Naughty gem, bad bad bad." He said as Neo helped the man up helping clean up anything that fell on the floor. The bops on the head really didn't help Mercury's mood improve it only made him yell out. "Oh fuck you candle stick like hell if I'm letting some pretty boy touch me like that without knowing why!" 

Needless to say the tailor was in shock that Mercury spoke like that to Roman of all people in such a tone. Neo merely pinched her temples as she knew Roman was not going to let that slide so easily. Sure enough she was right but he took a different approach than his normal beating of disobedient gems. No this time he took a deep breath and released a calming sigh and popped his neck while rolling his shoulders.

Roman didn't see Mercury as the standard gem he would normally pick off the streets. No this one was different and had already gone through enough rough handling for now. He smiled and said with a genuine nice tone. "Well then let's fix that shall we. Mercury this good man." He motioned at the tailor who was still completely floored. "Is my personal tailor Mr. Fong he's here to measure you so you have an actual wardrobe. Before you ask, like hell if you will be wearing anything less than designer in this household or outside of this household. You my little gem are not a peasant and you will not dress like one." He made certain words a bit more to the point with tapping his cane on the ground and lightly tapping the teens nose.

Mercury begrudgingly agrees to let him continue his work, he makes several snide comments about the endeavor but remains as still as a boy his age can. When asked questions he would respond with a very annoyed tone as he further grew impatient with this whole thing. It didn't help that he was starving which made his mood even worse.

The tailor left shortly after promising to have the wardrobe delivered as each piece was done. For now Mercury wore some of Roman's old clothes from when he was about that age. Mercury was thinner than Roman realized as the clothes had been fairly loose on him. He wasn't surprised, the kid was mostly lean muscle and some what malnourished from what he could tell. Next stop was the kitchen to feed him as the sounds the teens stomach made didn't sound very good to him.

With some work they put him in a wheelchair until later in the day when the physical therapist would come to help him adjust to his legs. On the way to the kitchen he heard Mercury ask him with a bit of a shyness. "So where exactly am I and how did I get here?" When Roman looked his way he found Mercury looked away from him. He gave a soft sigh and replied twirling his cane in his hand. "I went out looking for a gem like you, Neo the lovely young lady behind you happened to send me some information on you about what had happened and where they had you. Based off of that I went to the hospital and found you there, despite loosing your legs you met my requirements and my standards so I paid off a few people and brought you here." He motioned to around his home. "And here is the Torchwick mansion of which is now your home as well. Just as I helped Neo become what she is you shall become a shining gem as well." He continued.

Mercury kept listening finding it strange at how easy it was for Roman to just pick him from every other fighter out there and simply say he was what was needed. "And even with my legs now having to be a permanent expense your still willing to keep me?" Mercury asked as this didn't make sense, normally if you had been damaged people wouldn't find use in you so why did Roman want to help him?

Roman smiled and said as they entered the kitchen. "Well kid I don't think of your amputations as a a problem. I see them as something that makes you unique and strong. Take Neo her last owner damaged her vocal cords so now she's a mute and caused her to fear others. When we eliminated the owner and I claimed her she went from a frightened girl to a one of the most deadly mutes in the world. She doesn't have to demand respect as people give it to her. You are a unique being and I intend to show the world that, no one will ever treat you like your father did because they will respect you far to much to." 

Mercury didn't understand why but he felt he could trust these words, he could trust these two with whatever happened in the future. He now wanted to become the best, after being the best toy of his father he wanted what Roman promised him and he would get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you want to see let me know.


End file.
